


Выбор

by Naturka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ДРАКОН: Ты ищешь моего совета, но не следуешь ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали»

Жизнь штука сложная. Любовь – еще сложнее. Раньше он так не думал, но то, что происходило в его душе сейчас, ломало все, что он когда-либо знал.  
С детства он знал, что отец любил мать. И смерть ее принесла много горя в семью Артура. Любовь его отца была велика настолько, что тот так и не решился связать свою жизнь с другой женщиной.  
А еще отец любил его. И Артур любил отца. Несмотря на все его недостатки, излишнюю жесткость, зачастую граничащую с жестокостью, и бескомпромиссность. Несмотря на попытки решить все самостоятельно, построив жизнь сына по тому образу, который сам придумал. Несмотря ни на что Артур любил Утера Петндрагона. Как отца и как правителя.  
И еще Артур любил свою кормилицу, которая рассказывала ему сказки и позволяла то, что не разрешал отец. Например, не спать допоздна, разглядывая на смотровой площадке по ночам звезды. Или не пить молоко. А иногда – прогуливать занятия, притворяясь больным.  
Было еще множество людей и вещей, которые Артур любил – сейчас или раньше. Но только один человек заставлял его забыть обо всем, стоило только ему напомнить о себе. Чем угодно: словом, взглядом, оставленной вещью или просто именем, произнесенным кем-то в толпе.  
Мерлин.  
Если бы Артур мог, он бы никогда не встречался с ним, чтобы не знать, что такое боль. Боль и горечь разочарования. Обида на весь мир за то, что он не примет их любви. И дело даже не в том, что он был наследником престола, а Мерлин – простым крестьянином. Нет. Они оба были мужчинами. И это не просто огорчало. Это граничило с тем, чтобы признать себя колдуном. Ведь только они, последователи древнего культа, позволяли себе подобные отношения. Только у них они не считались чем-то предосудительным.  
И не было никого, кто мог помочь. Не важно, словом или делом. Просто, помощь сейчас была тем, что могло остановить. Не дать сделать тот шаг, который хотелось еще с первой встречи. А хотелось только одного: уйти, убежать, забыть и никогда не вспоминать.  
Тогда всем показалось, что они просто повздорили. Но сколько сил и мыслей принесла та встреча. Прошло меньше года с нее, и Артур, сам не поняв как, изменился. А тогда он и в самом деле был задницей, как метко подметил Мерлин.  
  
\---  
  
\- Гвен! – Девушка проходила мимо, неся в руках какие-то свертки, и принц не мог не окрикнуть ее. Она милая и симпатичная. Скромная. И какая-то домашняя.  
\- Да, мой господин? – Служанка остановилась рядом, обдав Артура ароматом полевых цветов и еще чего-то неуловимого.  
\- Скажи мне, Гвен, как твоя хозяйка? Я сегодня ее еще не видел. - Он облокотился о колонну, возле которой остановилась девушка, и наклонился вперед, нависая над ней.  
\- В порядке, сир. Вот, несу ей шитье. - Гвен чуть отклонилась назад. Если смотреть со стороны, то могло показаться, будто Артур флиртует со служанкой. В общем-то так оно и было. Просто все, что происходило с ним сейчас, казалось настолько нереальным, что захотелось проверить.  
Быстрое движение вперед. Наклон. Соприкосновение губ. Жестких и мягких. Требовательных и наивных. Никакой глубины, только отрешенность. Так брат целует сестру, но не юноша нравящуюся ему девушку.  
\- Извини. - Артур оторвался от девушки и только сейчас крем глаза заметил, как в конце колоннады мелькнула темная шевелюра и красный шейный платок. – Я не хотел. Точнее, хотел, но… - Это было так странно: принц оправдывается перед простолюдинкой. Только иначе было нельзя. – Прости. Найди мне Мерлина, пожалуйста.  
  
\---  
  
Неужели… Он не хотел смотреть на то, что увидел, но не мог. Это было тяжело: Артур целовал Гвен. Слезы? Нет, просто что-то в глаз попало – не может же человек плакать только одним глазом. Или может?  
Хотелось порвать со всем – бросить ставший родным дом придворного лекаря, привычный уже уклад жизни и этого любимого задницу-принца.  
На самом деле, бросать его необходимости не было: он и так Мерлину никогда не принадлежал. Но каждый раз, при невольном взгляде на то, как Артур флиртует с кем-то другим, будь то Гвен, Моргана или иная придворная девушка, волшебнику хотелось пойти и броситься с самой высокой башни замка. Той, на которой они стояли, прощаясь в тот день, когда Мерлин уходил домой, спасать мать и односельчан. Той, на которой, как ему показалось, Артур, пусть и не словами, но показал свои истинные чувства к нему.  
Глупость. Все это только его юношеское тщеславие и глупость. И ничего более. Как он мог поверить, что наследный принц Камелота может полюбить простолюдина? Волшебника, находившегося вне сословных рамок, – возможно. Но волшебство и магия под запретом, и Мерлин вынужден прятать свои способности, свой дар. А ведь это дар, не так ли?  
Единственным светлым пятном во всей этой истории был дракон. Но и он в последнее время начал говорить такими загадками, которые разгадать впору только столетнему старцу.  
\- Ты ищешь моего совета, но не следуешь ему, - произнес он в их последнюю встречу, после чего улетел, не дав никаких разъяснений. А что делать, если Мерлин не понимает, что именно имеет в виду этот старый интриган? И бесполезно просить просто рассказать, что от волшебника требуется. Все равно не ответит. Только промолчит многозначительно или задаст очередную загадку, на которую придется искать ответ длительное время.  
Гаюс тоже ничего не говорит. Только смотрит жалостливо, и каждый раз напоминает об осторожности. А как тут быть осторожным, если ревность буквально сжигает изнутри, из самого сердца, не давая думать спокойно, действовать хладнокровно.  
Легко строить из себя простоватого рубаху-парня, друга всем и вся, если эти самые все и вся не сидят под твоей кожей так, будто были там изначально – с сотворения времен, с самого его рождения.  
Смерть, конечно, не выход. Мерлин это прекрасно понимает. Да и не получится у него. Как бы ни смотрели на самоубийц, но, чтобы добровольно расстаться с жизнью, нужно иметь изрядное мужество. И хотя трусом Мерлин себя не считает, мысли о самоубийстве – это только мысли, которые никогда не воплотятся в жизнь.  
  
\---  
  
\- Мерлин? – Голос служанки прорвался, наконец, сквозь мысли волшебника, тот поднял взгляд на девушку и улыбнулся.  
\- Гвен? Добрый вечер.  
\- И тебе. Тебя Артур ищет. Давно уже. Злой, как дракон. - Говоря это, Мерлин усмехнулся. Если бы Гвен видела настоящего дракона, она никогда бы так не сказала. Во всяком случае, его знакомый дракон злым не был точно.  
\- Где он? – вышло лениво и как-то очень равнодушно-отстраненно. Гвен даже посмотрела на него так, будто это не Мерлин стоял перед ней, а кто-то абсолютно посторонний.  
\- На смотровой площадке. Поднялся, думая, что увидит тебя сверху. Глупая затея, по-моему, но чем бы не тешился…  
\- Пойду, а то свалится, с его-то ловкостью. - Мерлин улыбнулся Гвен, и пошел к башне. В конце концов, она ни в чем не виновата. Гвен не догадывается о его чувствах к Артуру и, скорее всего, даже представить себе не может, что мужчина может чувствовать что-то подобное к другому мужчине.  
  
\---  
  
\- Где ты был? – даже не обернулся. Словно знает. А, может, и знает. В конце концов, они слишком много времени проводят вместе. Больше, чем подобает господину и его слуге.  
\- Гулял. Думал. - Мерлин подошел к Артуру и встал рядом, как и он, всматриваясь вдаль, словно пытаясь увидеть, что же там – за горизонтом.  
\- И что надумал? – ни поворота головы, ни изменения интонации, ничего. Холодно и равнодушно.  
\- Я решил, что должен уйти. Гвен – она хорошая. И, возможно, станет неплохой королевой…  
Холодный твердый камень под спиной. Горячее, сбивающееся на хрипы дыхание. Нервные руки, оставляющие отметины по всему телу. Жесткие губы, не пропускающие ни одного дюйма обнаженного тела. Стон - один на двоих. И ничего, кроме ощущения полноты и тепла. И любви. Бесконечной, как небо над головой.  
\- Никогда не смей мне угрожать. - голос Артура приглушен, дыхание щекочет шею. И Мерлин улыбается, раскрываясь навстречу будущему.  
  
\---  
  
Свет факела рассеивает мглу. Копоть покрывает стены пещерного хода. Не он первый идет сюда. И, скорее всего, не он последний.  
\- Дракон! – кричит он вверх, и голос эхом отражается от древних как сама жизнь камней. И столь же древний ящер спускается вниз, гремя цепью, на которую его посадили люди.  
\- Мерлин, ты снова здесь. Но тебе ведь не нужен мой совет. Для чего ты пришел? – Мудрость в глазах дракона блестит золотом, точно таким же, как и искры в глазах волшебника.  
\- Скажи мне, что будет, если я расскажу ему? Он уже принял мою любовь. Что будет дальше? Оно вообще будет – это дальше? – Сердце стучит в груди в унисон с падающими вдалеке каплями сочащегося сквозь породу подземного ручья.  
\- Ты все знаешь, юный волшебник. Мир принадлежит вам двоим. Вы – две половины одного целого. И Камелот – ваша жизнь.  
\- Но он – принц, а я…  
\- …волшебник. Запомни, Мерлин: настанет время, и волшебство вернется в мир. Драконы станут свободными, а люди снова поверят в сказку. И вы станете началом. Вы – уже начало этого мира, Мерлин, - ящер сорвался со скалы и взмыл вверх, и только эхом пронеслось под сводами пещеры: - Начало мира, Мерлин…  
  
\---  
  
Тихое дыхание. Лунный свет, струящийся сквозь незапертое ставнями окно. Чуть подрагивающее от сквозняка перо в чернильнице на столе. Темный силуэт на каменном полу. В замке везде так. Деревянные полы только в комнатах слуг. А здесь прохладно даже в самые жаркие дни.  
Артур сидит на подоконнике и смотрит на звезды. Когда-то давно кормилица рассказывала, что если успеть загадать желание, пока падает одна из них, то оно обязательно сбудется. И он с детства смотрит ввысь, выискивая падающие сверкающие точки. Но тогда его желания были просты и невинны. А сейчас есть только одно: быть всегда рядом с ним.  
Глупое желание, он и сам это понимает. Жизнь человеческая коротка и непредсказуема. Но именно это заставляет часами вглядываться в темное небо в ожидании чуда.  
Заворочался. Дыхание сбилось. Показалось или нет? Показалось – спит дальше.  
Он никогда не думал, что будет бояться того, что скажет о его детском поведении слуга. Но Мерлин – не просто слуга. Артур боится произносить это слово на букву «Л». Любимый. Любовь. Сердце переполняется нежностью при одной только мысли о нем. И пусть только попробует кто-то сказать, что мужчина не должен быть таким. Он сам лично покажет, каким он может быть. Жестким, но справедливым. И верным своему слову до конца. Кому бы оно ни было дано.  
  
\---  
  
Полночи сидит у окна с мечтательным видом, высматривая что-то в небе. Все мы ищем там волшебство. Вот только Мерлину это не нужно. Оно живет в нем. А сейчас оно стало таким сильным, что, кажется, одной только мыслью, одним желанием он сможет изменить мир вокруг. После разговора с драконом все как-то встало на свои места. Истина, как оказалось, проста и невинна. Быть рядом. И как бы это ни было сложно. Что бы ни разлучало их – нужно только одно: стараться всегда искать его. И находить. В этом мире и после, в тысячах других миров. И только тогда все будет правильным и настоящим. Только тогда магия Мерлина и сила Артура смогут изменить то, что было не под силу изменить множеству поколений, живших до них. Что не подвластно ни одному языческому божеству, и ни одному, даже самому могущественному магу. Привести мир человеческий к гармонии.  
Принц сейчас смотри на звезды, а Мерлин – на него. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки и ресницы, скрывающие блеск глаз и желание души и тела.  
\- Артур? – тихий голос, больше похожий на шелест листьев в кроне деревьев в безветренный день, но он услышал.  
\- Что? – тоже на грани слышимости, но этого и не нужно. Слова не нужны. Только взгляды.  
Принц тихо соскальзывает с подоконника. Силуэт на полу тут же соединяется со своим создателем, становясь одним целым.  
Под одеялом жарко. Но причина не в том, что на дворе лето, и дождя не было вот уже неделю. Два сплетенных между собой тела могут поспорить сейчас по жару с самой горячей печью в кузнице. Шепот, сопровождающий их движения, похож на шорох крыльев ночных бабочек, во множестве кружащихся у костров на дворе. Тихие, приглушенные телами и поцелуями стоны срывают все запреты и печати. Самое важное сейчас для них – только они. И ничего и никого вокруг. И даже если мир вдруг сойдет со своей оси, начиная новый виток и новую жизнь, они не заметят этого. И, скорее всего, останутся единственными, кто будет жив в тот миг, когда волшебство накроет его своим покрывалом, даря радость и забирая боль и печаль.  
  
\---  
  
И никто никогда не сможет заставить их изменить принятое ими решение: каждого – свое, и одно - на двоих.


End file.
